1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative wear making use of neckties.
2. Prior Art
In the neck tie manufacturing and selling companies, the problem of remaining stock has been inevitable due to the fashion and other reasons.
Usually, the remaining stock neck ties are disposed with in bargain sales or as service items, and the final remaining stock is discarded.
For the above reasons, there has recently been a strong dealer's demand for the appearance of commodities which make use of remaining stock neck ties. Up to date, however, there has been no such commodity.